Sebastian x Neko Reader
by Alice Oscura
Summary: You are a cat. No home, no friends, no family. What will you do when it feels like you're world has come crashing down on you? No where left to turn, suddenly you meet this tall, mysterious and handsome man. What will happen? Where shall you go? Little did you know this one man would change you're life.


**Sebastian x Neko Reader: (One-shot)**

 **Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler**

 **(This was written for a friend of mine on Deviant Art. You can check me out there under the name TheCupcakeTurtle)**

As you sat looking up at the bright night sky, you couldn't help but to shiver, your arms quickly moving around your body. The rain had finally stopped pouring down leaving the ground in a sloppy mess. Here and there people would pass by, all minding their own business. Puddles of water and mud sloshed around with each step, soaking people's shoes and clothing that hung close to the ground. The soft scent of wet grass and dampness in the air was soothing to you. You were leaning against a wall under a tarp that was set up over a shop, it had started to rain while you were walking back home. You didn't like the rain at all and so you had stopped and waited it out. The down pour wasn't too heavy so you had known it wasn't going to last long.

"Damn rain" You mumbled to yourself and you pushed your body off the wall then began to walk home, doing your best to avoid stepping in the puddles. Hop over one here, step around one there, stop and take a big step over this one. You sighed as you glanced up at the moon in the sky. It was bright and full, around it there was a white ring of mist giving it an eerie feeling. You sighed softly as you turned your attention back to what you were doing, there wasn't much further to go till you where home, where your "Owner" -Or so he calls himself- was waiting for you. Though you knew what he would say before you even stepped in the door. You were meant to be home an hour ago, but you hated rain, well really you hated water in general. Not only could you not swim, you hated taking baths or even drinking the tasteless fluid. But that was only one reason you avoided the rain. You knew that if you had come home both late and wet; you would be kicked outside for the night. Hopefully he would not be too mad with you.

You ran your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, moving it back out of the way. The moon shined in your beautiful (e/c) eyes, giving off an almost glow into the night. It really was a perfect night, for now anyway. You were almost home now; the house was just around the corner. You took a deep breath, taking in the sweet moist scent and closed your shiny (e/c) eyes, letting your body rest; tingling feelings engulfed your whole figure and soon after you were walking on all fours. You were a cat. It wasn't your choice to be so. You had no say in this matter. Though you never fully minded being able to turn into a cat. It was rough on the streets of London, hard to survive when you're alone with no money, no family, nothing. But being able to turn into a cat, you were able to trick this man into taking you in. He wasn't the nicest but well he fed you and gave you a dry place to sleep, though he liked to drink… a lot. And so in his drunken rage he would take it out on you, but even when sober if you ever hissed at him, scratched him or broke anything, he would hurt you. Sometimes he'd smack you with a broom, or just toss you outside, others he'd pick you up and toss you against the wall saying things like 'Be happy I let you live here you filth' Or 'I'm your master listen or I'll kill you'. His threats bothered you sometimes and yes you were injured a lot, you had a few scars and bruises as of now, though it didn't bother you too much you were a tough kitty.

You flicked your slender tail behind you as you quickly walked up to the door and slid your small body through the doggy door. Once you were inside you looked around at the dimly lit area. 'Great' you though as you looked at the empty bottles that lay scattered all around the counters; he was drunk again, this you could tell without even needing to look at the man. A few moments later he stumbled in through the arch that led to the living room. He looked down at you and his cold brown eyes narrowed.

"You.." He started as he stumbled to you; your ears went flat to your head as you took a few steps to the side hoping he wouldn't hurt you again. "Look at wh't ya done.." He said, his words were slurring slightly as he moved to block the door, blocking your only exit. His eyes had narrowed once again as he pointed the bottle at the floor, making you look down to see why he was mad. Mud. There were mud paw prints leading right up to you. You had forgotten to watch where you stepped and it was near impossible to avoid all the dirt and water just after it had rains. The tall man blew some of her dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and twisted his body slightly, shifting his weight onto his left leg, he almost fell over in the process but somehow he kept his balance as he shakily thrust his foot forwards towards you. You weren't exactly paying attention you were staring at the muddy paw prints mentally smacking yourself for not being more careful.

Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in your side along with the inability to breath. You gasped and gasped quickly hauling yourself onto your paws just in time to see the man stumble onto his butt from the sudden movement. This only angered the man more, he cursed loudly and got on his knees glaring daggers now at the gasping cat. You were in shock, not sure of what to do, so you just stared wide eyed at the man while your body tried to recover from the loss of breath. There was a sharp pain in your side and you were sure one or more of your ribs had been broken. It didn't seem like the man was done with you yet, considering he was now kneeling in front of you, but once again you noticed too late as the man pinned you to the floor.

"You da'n filthy flea bag.." He grumbled as he picked you up by the back of your neck rendering you helpless as he pitched you -With as much force as his drunken body could muster - at the door where you landed with a loud thud. Once again having the breath knocked from you, your head hit the door knob as you slid down lying limply next to the doggy door. This time the man got up and stumbled over to you, lifting his foot only to bring it down right on your paw. All the while he was whispering cuss words and wobbling. This time you let out a shriek, a pained mewl that echoed through the house, making the man smirk. "Heh.. Won't do that ag'in will ya pest.."

You struggled and struggled against the man's foot, only to let out a loud hiss and growl in pain, a snap was heard and the pain got worse. Finally he got off your paw, this time when he leaned down to grab you again, you were ready. Your ears folded back as you hissed at him, your good paw swiping at his incoming hand. All was in vain. He simply allowed your claws to dig in, not paying them any mind as he, leaned forwards and lift you up once again by the scruff of your neck, then he opened the door tossing you into the wet, cold street. You tried to land on your feet but you were in too much pain, red blood now stained your fine (h/c) fur. The man only laughed and shut the door, but not before tossing his now empty liquor bottle at you, the glass shattering at your feet and scattering around your limp form. Your soft (e/c) looked around you at the glittering glass and water that both seemed to shine in the night, tears started to fill your eyes and finally spilled over, adding to the puddle beneath you. Not only were you injured and having trouble breathing. But you were wet and now filthy with mud and your own blood.

'Why me...' You thought to yourself as you tried to get up, only to meow out in pain. Your breathing finally steadied out, though it felt shallow and hurt every time you breathed it. Little did you know there were eyes on you. You struggled once again to stand, this time managing to but only for a few seconds, just long enough to take a few steps forwards only to fall back onto your stomach which sent a shock of pain through your whole body.

A few seconds later a soft soothing voice met your ears, it was so sudden that you jumped and hissed, more pain shooting through your broken figure. Your ears folded back against your head as you glanced around only to see a black blob kneeling down beside you, and two bright red piercing eyes. "Oh, you poor thing. Such a sad beauty. Wait here a moment longer.." Your (e/c) eyes moved up to meet bright red orbs, full on now. You couldn't help but whimper at the odd sight. You couldn't really make out his features due to the dark as well as the tears in your crystal eyes. Your eyes closed for a moment to blink back the tears, but once you had opened them again the man was gone. You looked around frantically. 'Where could he have gone so fast? Is he going to leave me here to de?' you thought to yourself in a bit of shock and sorrow. Your ears flicked to the sound of a muffled scream, soon after the man was besides you again. "I duly apologize for keeping you waiting. Let's go shall we?" He asked as he moved his hands towards you hesitantly, waiting for your reply before he even dared to touch you.

 **(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

It was late now and the Young Master was in bed. I got bored with wandering around the overly large mansion and decided to go for a walk through town instead. It was quiet and peaceful; the moon was out and shining brightly in the sky. I decided to get a better look, by hopping up onto the roof tops. Though the smog around, gave it an eerie feeling. 'Oh how I love this sight.' Sebastian thought to himself. You never got to see things like this in hell; it was rather dull down there, and worst of all there were no soft, warm, fluffy cats. Sure they had 'Pets' down there, but nothing like the ones in the human world. 'Such ugly and clumsy beasts, no grace nor any beauty. Nothing compared to the soft beauty of a kitten, oh and there soft paws-' my thoughts trailed off once again to the unseen beauty of felines though they were soon interrupted by a loud screech, quickly I turned to look in the direction of the sound. Surely that was not the sound of a feline in distress, was it? I then quickly jumped from roof to roof, soon finding myself looking down at a man who had just thrown a (h/c) cat into the road, then tossed a bottle which shattered next to it, making the creature flinch and whimper in pain. I couldn't just stand here and watch this man degrade the poor defenseless creature. Anger ran through my system, who would dare treat such a lovely creature as so? I watched as she tried to get up only to fall back down into pain, her whole body shaking, I couldn't tell if it was because of the pain or if she was just cold. Either way I would make this feline feel better.

I stood up and hopped down next to the distressed feline, looking over her small frail body. She never noticed me until I spoke up and when she did see me; she jumped and cried out, only to cause herself more pain. I could smell the blood that was pooling in the puddle of water below her shivering figure. My anger only grew. I wanted to help this cat, and so I would. No one needed to know, if the cat where to stay in my room it should be safe there. The Young Master, hardly ever went near my room. But first before I do anything, I would take my revenge on this man for hurting such a lovely beast. I told the trembling (h/c) cat to hold on a moment longer. Then I disappeared into the shadows, finding my way into the man's house. I teased him a bit at first before killing him, that cruel smile to my lips the whole time.

I brushed my hands together cleaning them off then moved some of my raven black hair out of my devilish red eyes, before heading back to the cat's side. Once I returned the cat seemed to be somewhat stressed, its eyes darting around it. Perhaps I had frightened it with my sudden appearing and then disappearing. I moved myself closer then knelt down beside it, sighing softly under my breath. It was really such a beautiful specimen.. Its beauty was almost sinful. "I duly apologize for keeping you waiting. Let's go shall we?" I asked it. It's sad (e/c) eyes looked up at me as I moved closer, not wanting to frighten it I moved slowly and waited for it to give me some type of reply. It simply closed its eyes and sighed, not seeming to care anymore.

 **(You're P.O.V)**

You watched the man move closer and closer, your body felt heavy and you were having trouble breathing. 'I'm going to die anyway' you thought to yourself closing your watery (e/c) eyes. The man simply smirked and slid his slim fingers under your small body, the pain shot through you again, all you could manage was to let out a small whimper through the lump in your throat. With the man's soothing voice in your ear, telling you that you would be okay, everything went black, the pain went away and you fell into a deep sleep. The world went silent and you couldn't help but feel warm and at peace as you slept.

 **(Time skip to the next morning)**

 **(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

It was morning now; the sun would peek up over the hill and brighten up the world any moment. Naturally it was my job to wake up early and be sure that everything was in order, then to make breakfast and wake the Young Master from his slumber. Then I would pour him tea and dress him, perhaps run a bath, and then I would remind him of his schedule for the day. Then he would tell me to prepare the house for whatever reason, and then the real work begins.

I smiled to myself as I did up the buttons on my blazer then looked to the sleeping lump of fur that rest on the foot of my bed. I had wrapped the poor thing up in bandages and a cast for its paw. All it needed now was to rest, and rest it should. It had not moved an inch since I had placed her there. I had to stop a few times to make sure the poor thing was still breathing. Each time I was relieved to see its small chest rise and fall as well as the beating of its heart which I can hear from my position at the other side of the room, might I add. I wondered how long it would sleep for; I would need to bring it food and water once it woke. My eyes moved up towards the window seeing the sun starting to peek through I went over and closed the curtains fully, so the light would not bother the sleeping beauty.

"Now, time to prepare breakfast" I said softly to myself and I silently left my room, closing the door gently behind me then headed to the kitchen where I prepared the Young Master's breakfast. Soon after the sun was making its way up into the sky, I turned and put the tea and food on a tray before balancing it on the palm of my hand. I then smirked at the works of art I had just created and, made my way to the Masters room. I lift my hand and knocked three times on the door before opening it and stepping in, placing the food on a stand next to his bed. The young master stirred slightly as I moved to open the curtains. "Young Master, Its time to wake up now." I moved back to the side of his bed, poured his tea and began telling him what was for breakfast. "Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, and scone. Which one would you like?"(Quote) I asked. The Young master looked at the dish and spoke softly, it was evident he was still tired.

"Scone" He said simply. I nodded and moved to dress him as he eyed the tea. "What Tea is it today?" Ciel asked as he glanced up at the man who was now tying the ribbon around his neck.

"This morning's tea is Earl Gray." Ciel simply looked back at the tea set with a blank expression.

I looked at my Masters bored expression; he seemed to be thinking on something. I hope he don't have too much planned for today, I need to take care of that stray. Ciel took a small breath and began to eat as I tied his eye patch on hiding his right eye, where the contract he had made with me rest. My hand lingered over the spot for a moment before I stepped back and looked him over to be sure I haven't forgotten anything.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked me, I gave him a soft smile and explained his duties for the day.

"Today, you will finish your paper work for the company and then after lunch you will meet with the head of the Oscura family." I replied, he simply waved me off and went back to eating. I waited for him to finish then brought the dishes down to the kitchen to be washed. Once I was done with that I took a can of tuna (Sorry if you don't like Tuna..) and a bowl of water then hurried back to my room to check on the sleeping cat.

 **(You're P.O.V)**

You were just after waking up from your long slumber. Your (e/c) eyes searched around the dark room wondering where you were now. Then the memories of last night came flooding back, along with it bringing pain. You had remembered what had happened; the man had beaten you and hurt you badly. Then another man came along and had taken you home. Soon after the door opened, you narrowed your eyes to shade them from the light. A tall slender man stepped in and shut the door behind him, then flicked on the light.

"Ah, good. You're awake." He said softly with a small smile. You noticed that he held a can of tuna in one hand and a bowl, which you assumed had water in it. He set both down on the floor and went over to the bed where you lay. Sitting next to you "Did you sleep well?" He asked not really expecting an answer; you simply dipped your head a few times in a weak nod, which seemed to surprise him a bit, his smirk growing into a smile. "Well now, it seems you're rather intelligent." You're soft (e/c) eyes looked the man up and down now. You could see him clearly. He was tall with raven black hair and blood red eyes, a smirk to his fine lips. He was handsome. A dark beauty, you could feel your heart pick up a bit.

The man took off his glove and reached out to run his hand through the fur on your head and down your back, being careful not to hurt you anymore then you already where. You're tail lifted in delight at this feeling. It had been a long time since someone had pet you, and you were enjoying it. A soft purr started up in your throat but quickly went away it hurt to purr. The man seemed to notice the sudden stop and pout slightly. His fingers still stroking through the fine (h/c) strands. You moved to sit up, the pain wasn't too bad today, and then you noticed your paw was in a cast. You looked at it for a moment before trying to lift it, only to wince in pain. It was broken, and you would not be able to walk on it for a while. A small sigh left your form making the man chuckle softly, his hands moved under you suddenly picking you up and placing you on the floor next to the can and bowl.

"Here, eat so you can get better. I shall be back once I am done my duties. Until then stay here and behave." With that the man turned and left the room. You wondered what job this man had. You didn't think too much on the subject and started to eat you were starving. Once you were done you hopped back up on the bed and lay down again wondering how long it would take until the man came back to see you. After a while of thinking you drift off back to sleep.

 **(Time skip to that night)**

 **(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

The cat was still asleep when I returned to my room, I noticed it had eaten all the food and drank all the water, a smirk came to my thin lips. 'Good girl' I thought as I silently placed another can of Tuna (Once again sorry) on the floor and made my way to the bed where she slept. After checking her over, her I got changed into my night clothes and sat down next to soft (h/c) cat. Once again reaching out and running my hand over it soft silky fur. 'Such a creature should be a sin..' I thought then stretched lightly placing a hand behind my head and into my own black hair; my cold red eyes were still looking down at the sleeping ball of fluff that was contently curled up in a soft blanket. With a small smirk I got up and flicked off the lights, then lay down next to the cat. Letting my crimson eyes flutter closed so I could fall into a light sleep. After a few hours of sleeping like this I was woken by loud thud. Moments later I was on my feet with his a few butter knives in hand, I kept a few on my nightstand for emergencies.

A moment later I heard a soft whine and noticed the cat was gone. 'It must have fallen off the bed' I thought with a sad smile. Another moment later there was rustling, and a sigh. I put the knives away and moved around the bed to see if it was alright.

"My dear, are yo-" I was cut short by what I saw. There on the floor in front of me, sat a young woman, rubbing her head. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was a mess and she sat in a small black dress with white trim. Some bandages were still stuck to her body where the cuts had been. The moon was barely shining through the window, but it cast a light over the woman. Her soft (e/c) orbs were looking up at me now as she noticed I had woken. I couldn't help but notice the blush to her cheeks as she waited for me to say or do something. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was slightly afraid. She was beautiful, and were those cat ears on her head?

 **(Your P.O.V)**

You were sleeping soundly on the bed, it was warm and this man's presence soothed you. But so much for sleep, your body decided that you were healthy enough and that you had been in the form of a cat long enough and so you had shifted back into your human form, in your sleep, in this man's bed. You had been curled up at the foot of his bed, and with the sudden change in size you had slipped off the side and onto the cold, hard floor. You had hit your head off the floor before waking up. Now finding yourself sitting on the hard surface, rubbing the spot on the side of your head you had hit. You cursed yourself as you noticed the pain that shot through your body as well as the now awake man who was staring at you with bright crimson eyes. A blush spread over your cheeks and through your body. Your heart was pounding at the awkward situation.

'Welp I'm screwed' you thought to yourself as you looked up at the man with a frown, your (e/c) orbs were shining in the moonlight. You couldn't think of any words to say, all you could do was stare up at the man in fear. He just stared back at you, making your heart beat all the more faster. Your ears folded back flat against your head as you took a small breath and looked away from him, your eyes moving down to your aching hand. You couldn't help but bite you're cheek fearing what the man might do or say, now that he knew you're secret and that you had been lying to him this whole time. He moved closer now that the awkward staring was out of the way. He started to slowly walk towards you, which made you flinch. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the worst.

"Well now what a surprise. It seems my little feline friend is more than just a feline." The man spoke in an amused voice, the smirk still evident on his lips as he watched you while you squirmed in fear and embarrassment.

"I- I'm sorry.." You managed to mumble as you struggled to get back onto your feet. The man seemed even more amused as he reached out with his strong hands and steadied you.

"I see no reason for you to apologies, My Lady". He spoke in a cool, soothing voice that almost sounded sultry. You could feel the heat on your face, and knew your face was a deep crimson in color. You were now standing on your two feet though one of your legs were injured, meaning you couldn't stand on your own. The man never knew this, once he was sure you had your balance he began to let go, only to have you lose it once again, your face landing in his chest as he chuckled softly at you.

"M-my leg.." You whispered trying to explain, as you tried to push away from him, your head down hiding your blushing face. He knew you were blushing he didn't need to look at you to tell, he could feel the heat radiating from your face as well as your heart that was beating faster by the second.

He then leaned down slightly, a smirk to his lips as he gracefully swept his arm into the back of your knee, knocking your feet out from under you and landing you in his arms. He stood there for a moment holding you in his arms before explaining himself and placing you in his bed.

"My dear, you are still hurt, you have many broken bones and should rest. It would be rude of me to ignore such a beautiful woman in a time of dire need. I shall do my utmost best to take care of you until you are able to do so yourself. I shall inform the Young master of your presence tomorrow. "He paused for a moment to take a breath, then noticed the questioning look on your face. "Let me introduce myself, I am Sebastian Michaelis. Butler to the Phantomhive house. Which is where you are currently are residing. For now may I have the honor of knowing your name, my lady?"

You blinked at him a few times; he was staring at you intently. He was so formal with the way he talked it was like he was in this kind of situation all the time. He had already answered the questions you had wanted to ask. You simply gave him a soft warm smile.

"Well, thank you very much Mister Sebastian, for saving me and taking care of me. I will do my best to pay you back for your hospitality when I get better! And my name is (y/n)." You said happily. This man seemed nice and he was doing his best to make you comfortable. You couldn't help but notice his crimson eyes kept wandering to your head were your ears resided.

"I will have no such thing. All you need to do is get better, that's all I ask in return, my lady." You nodded slightly and gave a small smile. Sebastian lift his hand to your cheek where he brushed some of your (h/c) strands away. A small smile to his lips as his hands trailed upwards, his fingers lightly grazing up your skin and then onto your hair. Soon finding themselves lightly brushing over the cat ear that stood up on your head. It flicked lightly at his touch, but soon adapted. He couldn't help but to pet it and run his fingers through your silky strands.

You blushed again and coughed lightly to gain his attention. It worked he pulled his hand away and gave you a smirk. "My apologies, my lady".

You blinked at him and sighed softly. "I-Its fine I-I don't mind.. You like cats I take it Mister Sebastian?" You asked, it was more than obvious, his liking to them.

"Please, just call me Sebastian. And yes, I do enjoy cats quite a bit. With their lean flexible bodies, silky fur, soft pads on their paws.. I could just squeeze them all day.." He was off in his own little cat world again, you cocked your head to the side and stared at him for a moment. His red eyes were gleaming, they seemed warm but at the same time they gave you an odd feeling, one that somewhat scared you.

There was no doubt in your mind that this was the most handsome man that you had ever lay eyes on. 'Wait what am I thinking?' You blushed again and shook the thought from your mind. This man was a stranger; you had only met him yesterday. Then why did you feel like you wanted him to stay? You didn't understand this feeling of security. Perhaps it was only because he had just saved your life. Yeah that was it! Nothing more. Right?

The man had stopped talking and was watching you, you too had gone off in your own world and were still staring at him, the blush still to your cheeks, the pesky thing just would not go away. He raised an eye brow at you and smiled.

"Might I ask, if there something on my face?" He stated teasing you slightly.

"O-oh! There's not. I-I'm sorry! How rude of me.." You pout and looked down at your hands. One was broken and the other was playing with a loose hem on your dress. Sebastian only smiled again, sending shivers down your spine.

"Alright get some rest now, Miss (y/n)." He said as he stood up to leave, you looked toward him with a frown.

"Wait!" You called he stopped and looked back at you a little surprised to your reluctance.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in that soft charming voice of his.

"Where will you sleep?.." You looked up at him with your soft (e/c) orbs, he just smiled to you.

"Don't worry about me." He started only to be cut off by you.

"Stay.." You spoke at barely a whisper, but he heard you loud and clear. Sebastian's smile grew a little cocky as he leaned forwards slightly.

"I'll stay if you so wish. Now please, do get some rest." He said softly to you before sitting down in a chair next to the bed and picking up a book. You looked up at the ceiling, it was dark and warm, his scent filled your nose and you couldn't help but to relax and drift off to sleep once again.

When morning came around you woke up on your own, the sun was shining in through the window now, showing it was already morning. your head turned and looked at the small alarm clock that rest on the side of the bed. Its bright fluorescent lights told you it was 9:03 am. Sebastian was gone, you assumed to take care of the house and his master. Your body still hurt all over from a few nights before, you owed Sebastian your life. If he had not found you would surely be dead by now. Tossing the blankets off you looked down at your body that was hidden by a thin black dress; there were a few cuts and scratches here and there. You focused your attention on your toes, and then tried to move them.

'Damn' you thought as only the toes on your right foot would move. The ones on your left you couldn't even feel. 'Broken.' You assumed that this was the reason why you could not move your toes so instead you attempted to bend your knee. Once again only the right knee would bend, when you tried to move your left an excruciating pain shot through you, bringing tears to your (e/c) eyes. You shook your head lightly and placed your soft unbroken hand on your chest where you pressed in softly on places, it didn't hurt as much as your leg, but some places where sore, and one almost took your breath away. "Okay so I have a broken rib or more.." You said out loud in a soft tone. You growled softly at your broken body then sighed in frustration, your body shift as you turned back into your cat form. You lay there for a little while wondering where Sebastian had gone and when he would be back.

Not long after you heard footsteps outside the door and a hushed voice, then a knock came at the door you tilt your small furry head up to look at it as the doorknob turned on the large wooden door to slowly exposed the man who was standing behind it. It was Sebastian in all his beautiful lovely glory, and behind him stood.. Was that.. A child? You cocked your head to the side and looked the boy up and down. He looked to be around the age of 12 or so, nothing but a boy. Sebastian had that neutral smile to his lips as he stood to the side and allowed the boy to enter.

"Right this way, young master" He said as the boy walked in. He was short, but that was only because he was young. He had a eye patch over his right eye the other was a deep blue, his hair was a dark gray and swept over the eye patch leaving the other eye visible. 'So this is the master Sebastian was referring to' you thought to yourself, he looked bored and slightly annoyed, he didn't seem the friendliest. Sebastian motioned to the bed where Ciel looked to see a cat sitting there staring at him with its bright (e/c) eyes and shiny (h/c) fur. This seemed to irritate the boy even further, Sebastian looked at you noticing what Ciel had seen, a frown to his lips as the boy spoke up.

"Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you, stop bringing strays into my manor!? I want it out immediately!" Ciel ordered Sebastian sighed and looked to you and then his master.

"My Lord, she is n-" He began to say before being silenced by the cold look the boy gave him.

"I don't want to hear it!" He turned to leave, that's when you decided to change back and let him know you were not just a cat, and that you could not leave.

"I'm sorry" You started just to get his attention then continued. "I do apologize for my intrusion into your home, and for any inconvenience I have bestowed upon you. I would leave at your command, but I am afraid I cannot walk at the moment." The boy had stopped and turned around to look at you. You were leaning back against Sebastian's pillow looking in the general direction of your feet, you didn't dare look at the boy for fear of what he might say you just sat and waited. Sebastian had a smirk to his lips as Ciel's eye twitched.

"W-what, how? Who are you! And where did you come from!" He demanded, not liking the fact that there was now suddenly a woman here. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak and answer for you but you beat him to it.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n). I am a cat; I suppose that's what I am. I'm not sure what to call myself." You stated honestly, then turned your head actually daring to look at the boy, this time you looked him straight in the eye and gave a soft smile hoping to calm him down a bit.

"You're a cat?" He asked looking you over, his eyes soon spotted the ears on top of your head as you kept smiling trying to be as polite as you could.

"Yes I am, I can turn into a cat at will. If I had known Sebastian would be bringing you here so early I would have better prepared myself." You said in a confident tone. Ciel sighed once again and looked up at Sebastian who simply smiled back at him.

"I see." He stated as his eyes move back to look at you, this time looking over your body, taking in the black dress with white ribbon around the collar and bottom hem, then back up to your face. "Why can't you walk?" He demanded, this time it was your turn to sigh; you looked back down at your feet and bit your lip.

This time Sebastian spoke up, seeing you were hesitating. "Her leg is broken Master, along with her hand and a few of her ribs. I'm afraid she will not be able to get out of bed for a while." You kept biting your lip as Ciel scowled and then turned to look at you once again.

"Alright, where do you live, Miss (l/n), who should I contact?" He asked in a bored tone. You closed your eyes and frowned before looking back up to him putting on a fake smile.

"I don't have a home. No friends, no family. Just me." You said in a cheery tone, which surprised him a bit. Your cheeks were a little warm and your heart was racing, you didn't know what to think or do in this situation so you just let him ask all the questions.

"One more question, can you fight?" He asked tilting his head slightly at you. This time it was your turn to be a little shocked. You looked at him and blinked a few times. 'What did he mean by fight?' you thought.

"Umm.. Well, I'm pretty good with a sword and rifle if that's what you mean?" Your ears perked up only to fold back against your head, Ciel nodded and turned to look at Sebastian.

"Have her situated with her own room. She can stay until she is healed, and then we can decide what to do with her. She's your responsibility Sebastian; I leave her in your care." With that Ciel left the room without a second glance at you. You had butterflies in your stomach. You were happy, to not get kicked back out onto the streets. Sebastian took a small breath and made his way over to you, sitting down next to you on the bed and petting your hair.

"Well, it seems the young master has allowed you to stay for now. Be a good kitty and perhaps you can stay forever." He spoke in a cool soft tone which made you shiver as you turned your eyes to meet his crimson ones. Though you smiled happily up at him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian I will do my best!" You said happily as he stood up and looked down on you.

"I hope so, for now I shall take you to your new room. It would be inappropriate to have you stay in mine." He smirked at the idea of keeping you here, locked up in his room. He would like to keep this kitty with him for a while, you could prove to be useful. He scooped his arms under your body picking you up into his arms once again before carrying you out and up a flight of stairs to the guest rooms, where he took you in and placed you softly on the bed.

 **(Time Skip - 5 weeks later)**

It had been five weeks now, your bones were mostly healed and you were able to walk again. You and Sebastian had spent most the time talking and sometimes you would limp around and follow him around the house while he did chores. Sometimes you would polish the silver, or make him tea while he worked. He worked really hard and was very good at what he did. When you were fully healed the young master, Ciel Phantomhive, had requested your presence in his study. So there you stood dressed in a small (f/c) dress that went just below your knees. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was slicked back out of your face as your (e/c) eyes rest on the Young master's face. You were trying to read his expression but that was had, he rarely showed emotion, as well as facial expressions. He simply looked at you for a moment before sighing and placing his hands on his desk helping him into a standing position.

"(y/n)" He started as he looked at you then slid a paper your way. You took a step forwards to look at it. It was some type of document. You picked it up and looked at it while he talked. Sebastian was standing off to the side listening to his master speak.

"I'm giving you a choice now. You seem capable enough from what I can tell, and we could always use another hand. You may stay and live here as a maid doing whatever you are ordered to. Or you may leave and go back to living on the streets. The choice is yours." He said simply sitting back down and fiddling with his sleeve, you smiled to him and held onto the sheet.

"I would like to serve and protect you. If that is alright?" You said, Ciel gave you a look and handed you a pen, you happily took it and signed the sheet handing both back to him, he took them and looked it over before looking back up to you.

"Good, from this day forth, you are to call me Master or Lord. You shall live here as a servant to the Phantomhive house. Now work starts immediately. Sebastian train her." You smiled and bowed to Ciel both you and Sebastian spoke at the same time. "Yes, My lord" You both said in union, making you blush and giggle, him giving you a sly smirk. Ciel rolled his eyes and waved you away. "Both of you leave my study and get back to work!" He ordered, you and Sebastian both bowed and left the room.

"Well it seems I will be having a decent hand around here. I am most grateful." He said turning to you and taking your hand, a smile was to his lips as he brought his hand up and kissed it softly. You blushed even more and took a small step closer to him. He seemed to notice and stood up straight keeping a hold of your hand.

"Sebastian.. I think I should be the grateful one here.. Thank you. You've done so much for me" Your voice was almost a whisper as you moved closer to him. Your hand was on his chest now right over his heart; he still held your other one in his soft yet firm grip. You were so lucky, not only did you have a new life, but a new home, new friends, and this man. For some reason the words 'Owner' popped into your mind. Was that who this man was now? This man who saved you and took you into his home, then worked hard to have you accepted and to live here. He fed you, cared for you, and showed you affection. So it was alright to call him your owner right? Your (e/c) were staring into his red ones, you never noticed how close your faces where until now, but you didn't mind.

"You are most welcome. If I couldn't do as much, what kind of butler would I be?" He asked in that sweet sultry tone, you could feel your heart melt as she arched his head down to you, the butterflies in your stomach were having a party, and you could feel his cool breath on your hot cheeks as he moved even closer. Both your lips just mere inches away, your eyes fluttered shut as his lips finally met yours, in a sweet soft kiss. You leaned up into him, his arm moved around your waist to hold you closer, your arms moved up to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss as the two of your lips moved together in a long passionate embrace. The kiss lasted a few minutes before you both pulled away to breathe. He looked at you with that devilish smirk again. That was the only way you could describe it. You smiled and pressed your face into his chest, soon after you felt his hand running through your hair. You loved this man, and he seemed to feel the same.

"Shall we get to work (y/n)?" He asked as he kept petting your head, your head tilt up to look at him, you had calmed down now the blush was gone and the butterflies weren't partying too hard. You smiled at him and pulled away from his embrace.

"Yes I suppose we shall. Lead the way." You said softly as he quickly leaned down and kissed your forehead before making his way down the hall, you in tow.

'Yes, I shall be very happy here..' You thought as you went about your day helping the butler you loved dearly.


End file.
